Devil Survivor 2: After Survival
by Citpamus the Flame
Summary: Taking place after the epilogue this is a short series of chapters depicting its events. Events include: beach parties, confessions, dating, and weddings. MASSIVE spoilers for Record Breaker. Disclaimer: I do not own Devil Survivor nor the characters within it.


The tone of the school bell sounds throughout the campus, signaling the end of the day. As all the students flood out of their classrooms one figure stays where he is, asleep at his desk.

"Hey...Hey! Wake up!" Came a familiar male voice and a shaking sensation.

Opening his blue eyes Hibiki Kuze groggily stares up at a face he knows all too well with his short shaggy brown hair and like colored eyes staring at him in annoyance, the yellow scarf he wears everywhere wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Dude, the exam's over!" His best friend Daichi Shijima informs him sounding slightly miffed.

Hibiki blinks a few times before giving off a big yawn and a stretch.

"*Sigh* You're finally up! Geez, you've must've nailed it if you can sleep through the exams like that." Daichi's irrite tone changes to one of mirth. "I'm guessing you did well on it?"

"Of course. Perfect score." Hibiki's his face sports a grin that even a certain story book cat would envy as he states such a thing as if it was nothing major.

"Ha! Look who's feeling confident! I'm pretty sure I tanked hard on the English test." His friend replies with a grin. "But you doing well shouldn't be surprising since this is what the third time doing this? Yet...man. Even when I take it seriously and study I just can't seem to ace these sort of things...?" His voice trails off as he starts to register what he just said.

"Wait Daichi! Are you remembering everything about the world's regression, the Septentriones, and even the Triangulum?!" Hibiki asks with shock as his memories came flooding in as well.

"I do?...Yeah...Yeah I do!"

Daichi wobbles in place for a minute as his memories set in place before his face breaks into a huge grin.

"Hahahahaha! Hibiki! We did it! We frickin beat Canopus's ass and it seems restoring the world with our wishes was a huuuge success!" He lunges around in joy somehow missing slamming his knee into a desk.

"Hahaha. Yeah! Up high Daichi!" Hibiki rises his arm for a high-five which Daichi follows up with.

"Oh yeah! We rock~ We rock~." Daichi engages in a victory dance, while Hibiki goes into a fit of laughter musing to himself that it's a good thing everyone already left.

"Um...I'm guessing your tests...went well?" Came a soft confused feminine voice.

The two guys caught up in their victory high, look towards the girl with brown hair in a bob cut wearing the same light blue school uniform as they standing in the classroom doorway looking utterly baffled.

""Hey, Io!"" Both guys call out to her, grins getting even wider at the sight of one of the schools idols and a very close friend and comrade of theirs.

"Hi Hibiki. Hi Daichi. Did the tests...really go that...easily?" Io Nitta's big brown eyes gaze at them before the room seemed to blur and shift for a moment her memories restoring themselves.

"Hibiki! Daichi! D-did we really win? We did it!" She rushes over to them, the three ending up in a group hug.

"That is so correct! We are so really, really awesome there isn't even a word for it!" Daichi happily answers.

"Well we could just say we're so damnable awesome that our names themselves should mean badass!" Hibiki cheekily points out while buried under his friends.

"Hehehe! Y-yes! I suppose that's true!" Io laughs caught up in the mood.

After a few minutes of being a small pile of laughter and cheer, the three's cellphones all go off at once, informing them they've been emailed.

"Huh? Wait. Daichi-kun. Io-san. Am I correct in guessing that you two haven't signed up for Nicaea?" Hibiki asks in a careful and controlled voice.

"N-no I haven't even heard rumors about it this time." Io answers worriedly.

"Y-yeah I haven't ether." Daichi seconds.

"That makes three of us. I mean you guys always got it before I did."

They pull out their phones, Hibiki's dark blue, Daichi's orange-yellow, and Io's light pink, sure enough the screens all showed a letter flashing a waving around trying to get their attention.

"But why would we all get this at the same time? Could this actually be a death video from Nicaea?" Io ponders nervously.

"I don't know but let's open them and find out. At the count of three ok?" Hibiki's gaze turns to his friends as they nod and at the count of three they open their phones, their faces reflecting the same unrestful emotion as the words engrave themselves in the minds.

To all of my comrades,

To celebrate our final and greatest of victories I hereby invite all of you to gather at the beach at 4: 28 P. for a party. All refreshments and equipment will be supplied so all you need do is attend. Afterwards we shall discuss the arrangement of a vacation of sorts. I expect everyone to be there. If there is to be any sort of delays inform me at once. I shall make preparations to see that you arrive in a timely fashion.

Yamato Hotsuin

They stare at the email with eyes wide as saucers before breaking out into wholehearted laughter.

"Hahahaha! We were worried for nothing!" Hibiki manages to say through his cackling.

"It does seem rather silly now!" Io's voice is equally taking up by humor.

"Ah man! When I get ahold of Yamato! Hahaha! If I didn't know better I'd say that he planned to freak us out!" Daichi jests not even half annoyed as his words would suggest.

They gather their things and head for the school exit on the first floor. By the time they reach the lockers in front of the entrance Hibiki had already switched his school uniform for his favorite bunny-eared hoodie over his blue and white stripped turtle neck earning a more lighthearted laughter from his two friends. Daichi, already taken his off, now was wearing his plain teal shirt. Io was wearing a black dress and her rarely seen red coat.

"Hibiki isn't Hibiki without the bunny-ears!" They conclude.

As they leave the building they gaze around at the sakura trees' petals floating around merrily.

"Whew! You know in a way it's almost like nature itself is nature is thanking us in subtle ways for our hard work." Hibiki states with a happy sigh.

"Yeah." "I agree."

They spent several seconds just enjoying the sight of the thousands of pink petals floating around and around before Daichi breaks the silence with a jingle of keys.

"Sooo. I'm going to go fetch my ride. It's. Pretty. Cool. And I'll even get to show it off to everyone else!" Daichi happily skips off to the student parking lot leaving Io and Hibiki to smile in affection at him.

After several seconds Io's face changes to one of confection.

"Say...Hibiki...Do you think Miyako-chan and Saiduq made it after all? I know they said they couldn't appear in this world due to rejecting the Administrative System but..." She trails off looking at him with shining eyes, the tears threatening to flow depending on his answer.

He closes his eyes for a moment to ponder, his face betraying no emotion. After careful consideration taking a full forty-five seconds, he opens his eyes showing them shining with a confection.

"Of course they did. After all this world was built from everyone's wishes. My wish was for us all to be happy together. So assuming my wish wasn't over looked I'm 100% positive they're out there somewhere and we'll meet up with them at this party." His answer containing not a shred of doubt.

Io's eyes go from being on the verge of tears, to pure shock, then closed from laughter.

"Yes! Yes that true! And even if your wish was overlooked mine was the same! In fact I'm guessing that's what we all wished for!"

"Well then there's nothing to worry about besides Daichi's driving!" Hibiki cheerfully jests with a wink as he sees a pale blue car pull up.

"Hehehe. Now now I'm sure he knows what his doing." Io whispers at him.

"Heey you two! Told ya she's pretty cool! So come on we're going the party in style on the Daichi Express!" He calls to them while jumping up and down.

"Well...moment of truth." Hibiki playfully says in a regretful manner.

"*Giggle* I'm sure."

As Io giggles she doesn't notice the figure of another girl rushing towards them. Sure enough they bump into one another both landing square on their butts, eyes squinted in shock and a little pain.

""Io!?"" Both boys react at the same time, but their attention is then drawn to the figure of the other girl. Even Io forgets about the collision for a moment.

Long pale purple hair held in a ponytail by a white and purple butterfly shaped ribbon, her grey eyes shone with joy, but also tears. Her young fair skinned face wore a rather bemused smile as she gazed up at the three's shock.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-" Io stutters while on the ground.

"Yes Io-chan?" The other girl asks with her head tilted to the side.

"Miyako-chan!? Are you alright!? I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Io rapidly fires out yells born of worry as she crawls over to her.

"Io-chan I'm fine. I'm fine." Miyako Hotsuin cheerily informs her first friend while standing up, brushing off any dirt from her frilly white cape and yellow dress.

"*Whew* That's a relief." Io sighs out.

"Heh. Good to see you Miyako." Hibiki, after composing himself, warmly greets the younger Hotsuin twin.

"Mi-Miyako-chan?! You're here too!?" Daichi gasps out still not composed.

"I am pleased to see you guys again as well. Though I do not know how but it does appear I was somehow able to follow everyone to the new world after all." She rubs a spot on her head. "And since I thoroughly felt that impact I can safely rule out this being a dream. Anyways, it seems my brother is holding a party soon?" She holds up her phone, showing she received the same text as they did.

"W-why yes and I am going to show off my new wheels!" Daichi dramatically pointing towards the car still waiting for them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Agent Nitta!" Hibiki calls out to Io still on the ground.

"Y-yes!?" Io salutes from her ground position.

"We have a rather tight schedule. Please escort Miss Miyako Hotsuin to her seat in the car and let us be on our way!" Hibiki acting like a care-free Yamato gives out an order.

"S-sir! Yes sir!" Io salutes again before standing up and pushing Miyako towards the car.

"W-wait Io-chan! Hibiki! I'm perfectly able to walk!" She tries to protest to no avail as she's pushed into the back of the car followed by Io grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh...Right. Well Hibiki...Off we go?" Daichi asks a bit uncertain.

"You know it! Take to the wheel Agent Shijima!" Hibiki confirms with a nod and dramatic point before they get in the front seats.

 **Author's Notes: Hey thank you for reading. This is my first work so please judge it with that in mind if you like it or hate it. I am working on a full extension of the epilogue. Events include a beach party, Joe's wedding, dates scenes, and so on.**


End file.
